


Change Of Clothes

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barn Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, For the purpose of this story they are reconciled mmmkay?, Hand Jobs, Hay bales, M/M, Oral Sex, Overalls, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, This is shameless porn, and a bit of flirting, farm hand Rob, prompt, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt- Robert is helping out on the farm and has to wear the appropriate attire, Aaron is a big fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Of Clothes

Aaron was leaning against the wall when Robert looked up. He wiped his brow and leant against his shovel,  
"Slacking again?"  
Aaron folded his arms and carried on watching him for a few moments,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron looked Robert up and down and bit his lip,  
"Just admiring."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"Admiring?"  
Aaron smirked,  
“Yeah…not often I get to see you actually do some work.”  
Robert stood straight and pushed a hand through his hair,  
“Yeah? You like the sight do you?”  
Aaron pushed himself from the wall and walked over to him,  
"It's very..."  
He touched the front of the overalls,  
"Fitting."  
Robert glanced around and grinned,  
“And what are you doing? Because it doesn’t look like work to me.”  
Aaron smirked and dropped his hand,  
"There's stuff needs doing in the barn."  
Aaron stepped away and turned on his heel. He headed to the barn; his stomach fluttering when he heard the shovel hit the ground as Robert followed.

Once inside he pulled Robert around; dragging him behind the wall of hay bales,  
"Someone's eager."  
Aaron pushed him up against the hay; taking Roberts hand and pressing it against his crotch,  
"You try being cool when you have a hard on all morning."  
Robert smirked,  
"That why you've been watching me all day?"  
Aaron brushed his nose against Roberts jaw,  
"It's the damn outfit. So..."  
He peppered kisses along his jaw up to his ear,  
"Sexy."  
Robert swallowed and let out a breathy chuckle. Aaron's fingers made quick work of the buttons at the front of the overalls and he slid his hands inside. Pulling away he looked at Robert for a moment then leant up and kissed his lips gently.  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron smiled against his lips; his thumbs rubbing circles over Roberts nipples through his cotton shirt. He bit his lip as Robert palmed him,  
"You really want this?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Oh god yes."  
Robert turned them around and pushed Aaron against the hay. He pulled Aaron's overalls down until they pooled around his ankles before getting his trousers down as well,  
"Kiss me."  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him deeply before dropping to his knees and working Aaron's boxers down. He looked up at Aaron and held his cock in place as he swirled his tongue over the head and took him deep into his mouth; swallowing him down until his nose brushed against the bristly hairs on Aaron's stomach. Aaron's eyes rolled back and he gripped Roberts hair tightly,  
"Mmm....mmm ah....yeah...just like that."  
Robert hummed around him and pulled his mouth off slowly before sinking back down on him. He bobbed his head quickly; using his tongue along the underside of Aaron's cock and his hands to massage his balls. He pulled off again and held Aaron's cock; stroking him a few times before dripping saliva on the head and smearing it down the shaft, mixing it with Aaron's steadily leaking pre-cum. He looked up at Aaron and winked before taking him in his mouth again; making a show of slurping the way he knew would turn Aaron on even more. He worked him until he felt the grip in his hair tighten and he looked up; cupping himself as he watched Aaron,  
"Oh...crap I'm close...I'm close."  
Robert moved faster; gripping his hips to keep him in place as he did. Aaron shuddered under him; arching forward as he came down Roberts throat,  
"Ah...oh...."  
He slumped against the hay as Robert continued sucking him down, swallowing every drop of Aaron eagerly. Aaron pulled at his head,  
"Stop...fuck...stop."  
Robert pulled off and leant back on his heels. He wiped his mouth and smiled,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron cupped his spent, sensitive cock and chuckled,  
"That was..."  
He looked down at Robert and pulled his clothes back up,  
"Your turn."  
He pulled him up and kissed him; relishing the taste of himself on Roberts tongue. He pushed him against the bales and worked the overalls open; pulling them down and stopping when he saw Robert wasn't wearing any trousers,  
"Why aren't you wearing anything under them?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"It's hot."  
Aaron rubbed him through his boxers; his fingers tracing the shape of the wet patch that was steadily appearing on the front.  
"Yeah it is."  
Robert grabbed him as Aaron started to drop down,  
"What?"  
Robert formed an idea quickly and smirked,  
"You like the overalls?"  
Aaron looked him up and down,  
"Oh god yeah."  
Robert pushed him back slowly; pulling the overalls down and leaving them on only one arm. He pushed his underwear down with a grin and grabbed his cock,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert leant his head back onto the bales; scraping his teeth over his bottom lip as he stroked himself,  
"Giving you a vis-visual you can cherish."  
Aaron watched him, his spent cock twitching in desperate interest as his hands itched to touch Robert,  
"Fuck you're hot."  
Robert used his free hand to reach for Aaron pulling his hand in toward him and slipping one of Aaron's long fingers into his mouth. Aaron stood closer, he used his free hand to wrap around Roberts as his sped up. Robert licked a line under Aaron's finger and let it drop from his lips,  
"Tell me what you want."  
Aaron pushed his head into Roberts neck; pressing kisses to the skin and groaning with arousal,  
"I want you to come on yourself. I want you to wear it all day."  
Robert panted as his hand sped up more. Aaron continued kissing his way along Roberts jaw; pushing his hand up into the man’s t-shirt and rubbing his thumb over his nipple, smiling at the way Robert groaned at the feeling. He pinched the nub between two fingers and bit down on Roberts jaw. Robert groaned and tilted his head,  
"Kiss me."  
Aaron complied, kissing him deeply and returning his hand to cover Roberts as he edged closer to release. Aaron sucked Roberts earlobe into his mouth and smiled,  
"You getting close?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah."  
Aaron moved his head back,  
"I wanna watch."  
He stepped away as Robert fisted his free hand in his own hair and whimpered before coming in thick ropes across his stomach; covering his t-shirt and hitting the sleeve of the overall,  
"Holy shit."  
Robert shook as he dropped his cock and smiled,  
"That work for you?"  
Aaron walked over and pulled sleeves of the overalls up his arms, he pulled Roberts boxer up and did the overalls up before purposefully rubbing his stomach to make the come sink more into the material. Robert chuckled and pulled him in for a kiss,  
"I'm sticky."  
Aaron laughed; pushing him back into the bales to kiss him deeply.  
"That was incredible."  
Aaron bit his lip and ran his hand up his chest to cup his face,  
"I missed you."  
Aaron frowned and pressed their foreheads together,  
"Rob..."  
Robert slid his hands up Aaron's arms and pulled him close to hug him,  
"I missed you. So damn much."  
Aaron hugged him tightly, moving his head to kiss his neck as Robert threaded his fingers through Aaron's hair,  
"I want this. I want you."  
Aaron pulled away and shook his head,  
"Don't say stuff you don't mean."  
Robert pushed his hand through Aaron's hair,  
"I do though. I mean it....I'll prove it to you."  
Aaron looked at him and nodded,  
"Come on....no slacking."  
He walked back out of the barn and froze when he saw Andy,  
"Oh...hi."  
Andy looked up at him,  
"Is Rob in there with you?"  
Robert walked out of the barn; slowing down when he saw Andy,  
"You alright?"  
Andy frowned,  
"Yeah I came looking for you and you were gone."  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"Aaron needed help with one of the bales."  
Andy rubbed his face,  
"Oh alright. Moira said to cut out early. She has plans with Cain or something."  
Aaron headed back to the barn to lock up; stopping with the hand on his arm,  
"Come out with me."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert smiled,  
"Come for a drink. You and me."  
Aaron watched him,  
"In public?"  
Robert cocked his head,  
"Well yeah. That was the idea. Look we can go...wherever. The pub if you want."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What? With my mam and Paddy glaring us out?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"Fair point, we can go to that other place...bar...East."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Bar West?"  
Robert clicked his fingers,  
"Yeah that one."  
Aaron rubbed his neck,  
"You know it's a gay bar right? Just reminding you."  
Robert pushed his arm,  
"Yes. I am aware. But no one will know us. We can relax, right?"  
Aaron thought about it for a moment and shrugged,  
"Sure."  
Robert grinned,  
"Alright. I'll get sorted and come get you."  
He leant in close,  
"Unless you want me in these again."  
He winked and Aaron laughed then bit his lip as he watched him,  
"You can change…just keep ‘em close by yeah?”  
Robert smirked,  
"See you in a bit then?"  
Aaron nodded and watched him walk back in the direction Andy had taken. Aaron frowned before grabbing his phone and sending a quick message,  
"Don't shower. I have plans for you."  
He smiled to himself as he sent it and slipped the phone back into his pocket before heading back into the barn.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I am always willing and open to prompts so please feel free to find me at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
